


A Letter

by Demibel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because Courf would have a cat, Drabble, Jacqueline is my headcanon cat, M/M, Post Barricade Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demibel/pseuds/Demibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is the only survivor, and he recieves Courfeyrac's personal effects, a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

The letter is delivered along with his personal effects. It takes a great deal of digging to find it, but Marius has been given this final gift, he’ll be damned if a single thing is not seen.

Courfeyrac had instructed that his effects be passed on to Marius and his new bride to be. There was some money, some clothes, Jacqueline (That was a surprise, though Cosette was delighted) and the letter.

It rested on the bottom of the box the things had come in, and had Marius been just a little less careful, ( _because these were Courfeyrac’s things_ ) he might have missed it. All the blood rushed to his head when he recognized the scrawl of his former lover’s handwriting, and he needed to sit down to read what was most likely the last thing Courfeyrac would say to him.

~~_My dear_ ~~

~~_Mon amour_ ~~

~~_Mon cher ami_ ~~

~~_  
_ ~~ _Marius,_

_If you’re reading this now, I’ve died in battle. Hopefully I died well, and the others have survived. If not, well, at least you’re alive._

_This may be the last chance I ever get to tell you I love you._

_Because I’ve never stopped. It’s almost funny, that I’ll love you until the day I die._

_I’m not angry with you for finding happiness in Cosette. I will admit, I am jealous of this angel who has your heart, but she has given you what I’ve always wanted to see you have. She’s given you happiness, and love, and a future, and I am so happy for you, truly._

_You were made for love and beauty, and you’ll make a fine husband._

_I’m only sorry that I won’t be there to see it. Do not mourn me, amour, not too much, anyway. I’ve died knowing love, and I’ve died doing something good. Just promise me that when you’re old and grey and you have grandchildren who ask you to tell them stories, my name leaves you lips accompanied with a smile._

_Think of me fondly, Marius,_

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Courfeyrac._


End file.
